


Winds of Change

by evaXchan



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Artemis lives alone for the first time, Arty has...issues, F/M, M/M, Moving from home, Multi, Poor Arty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaXchan/pseuds/evaXchan
Summary: One argument with someone you love, one word said in anger, can change the course of life forever.





	

Prologue

_I might be absolutely fucked._

 

“I just don’t understand why you refuse to dress in the clothes that I buy for you, Arty, they’re so nice!” Angeline Fowl sat across from her eldest son at the dining table for their traditional after supper coffee, the twins having gone to their respective beds for the evening.

“Mother, I simply do not enjoy wearing articles of clothing that have been purposefully ripped for the sake of fashion. They’re just clothes, Mother, please do try to be reasonable about this.”

“This is precisely my point!” She insisted fervently, placing her cup on its saucer with more force than was likely intended. “I’m not asking you to wear those shuttered sunglasses or whatever other nonsense those boys on the television go around in. If they’re just clothes then why not simply put them on? Even if only once, for my sake.” Reading into her son’s tone, she continued. “Don’t take that tone with me either, Artemis Henry Fowl, I am your mother and I expect all the respect that title is due to me. Honestly, your brother’s never give me so much trouble as you do, Artemis, and there’s two of **them**. If I asked them to wear something for me, they would.” She sighed, placing her chin in her hand staring down into the delicate porcelain cup cradled in her other hand, and whispered almost too quietly for Artemis to hear. “Whatever have I done to deserve such a disagreeable child.”

His gaze hardened and his eyes cooled revealing none of the familiar pain such a statement summoned in him. He knew her words weren’t truly meant for his ears, but nonetheless he always caught them. “Perhaps, then you should buy clothes for the boys and leave my wardrobe well enough alone. I am grown now, Mother, perfectly capable of dressing myself.”

“I just want you to be…normal, Artemis. Like other boys your age. It seems so dreadful that you should be so stuffy and proper given you’re only now going to be in your twenties. Honestly if you weren’t my son and sitting here before me, I would mistake you for someone in their late thirties at least.” She brought the cup to her lips sipping gently before lamenting, “Your father wasn’t like this, you know. I know how much you like to emulate him. He was bright and charismatic and charming. He was never so cold or unfeeling as you are.”

“You believe me to be unfeeling?”

“Well, if you feel anything, you certainly don’t share it.”

“I am only what you and Father have made me.”

“I didn’t make you this way. I was a doting mother. I didn’t teach you to be so cold.”

“Of course, you didn’t, Mother. Forgive me, I never should have suggested such a thing.”

Angeline paused mid-sip, her hands and her cup floating in the air between her lips and the saucer. “What is that supposed to mean? Was that sarcasm, or did you say that just to placate me; one of those dismissive little things you say just to make me happy?” She placed the cup down forcefully once again, shaking the table and leaving the slightest, almost undetectable crack in the dish. “You’re a monster, you know that, Artemis? The twins are sweet and kind and considerate of others; empathetic almost to a fault. You? You’re callous and cold and couldn’t care less for the people around you. The people you claim to _love,_ as if you even knew the meaning of the word!” She practically shouted, her anger taking hold of her. She regretted her words almost instantly, but before she could apologize or take them back, Artemis was speaking.

 “I don’t know how to make you happy, Mother,” he said, his tone even and measured no trace of whatever he may be feeling detectable in the cadence of his words or his breath. “For that, you would have to speak to Myles or Beckett.” He rose from his chair, buttoning his jacket as he did so before continuing. “I apologize that my continued presence and disposition has caused you such discomfort, Madam, but I assure you that since you think me such a monstrosity, you needn’t burden yourself further with bother of me. I shall take my leave of you, Mrs. Fowl, and will not vex you again. Goodnight.”

He left her sitting at the table while he made his way upstairs. His pace more quick than usual demonstrating what his face refused to show. He passed Butler just at the top of the main stair case, merely inclining his head and slowing briefly in greeting before shutting himself in his room, his back hit the door behind him before he slid down to the floor, head tilted up towards the ceiling. Artemis knew he made his mother unhappy, he’d been this way for years, but for her to think he was a monster? Surely he wasn’t that bad?

_But why shouldn’t she think that?_ His mind whispered maliciously. _You are a monster. Kidnapping, dismemberment, murder? Holly’s commander, Julius Root? Dead. Why? Artemis Fowl needed him to die so that Holly could save him. Butler? Alive, thanks to Holly, but he died because of you, your hubris your ego, your selfishness. You’re responsible for the deaths of innocent people, people who care about you, and what do you do? You lie and steal and take advantage of them._ He wiped away tears he hadn’t realized he was shedding, Gods had he been crying all this time? _You can’t do anything without them, yet you take them for granted and walk all over them. Mother’s right, you **ARE** a monster. A decent person would’ve left them be a long time ago. You don’t need to be here to provide for them. They’re better off with you caring from a far. An ocean away should be far enough I think. _

Yes. If he just…just left. Just let them be and be happy without him, then at least he could begin to rectify the hurt he had caused them with years of cold. Perhaps then their lives would lighten. He sighed, drying his eyes and picking himself up off the floor

 

* * *

 

 

It was maybe 2a.m. when he was finally ready to go, slipping quietly from the house so as not to wake anyone. The driver he had called beforehand was waiting for him at the gate just outside the grounds.

“Yer sure you don’ want me ta help ye with yer bags, Master Fowl?” Eamonn Dubhlainn, a long-time employee of the family asked, watched as Artemis drag his luggage up the drive. “Will Mr. Butler not be joinin’ you on this venture, ser?”

“No, thank you, Mr. Dubhlainn, I think I can manage.” He hesitated before continuing, “Butler will not be traveling with me, no. I’m afraid I’ll be going it alone. I have to ask that you not mention where you’ve taken me to anyone, either, Mr. Dubhlainn. This is a…private voyage.”

Eamonn looked uncertainly before responding. “You know as well as I tha’ Butler’ll be rather cross wit’ me should I refuse to tell ‘im where ya’ve gone. I suppose, though, tha’ I c’n manage to ‘old mi tongue, but only if ya let me help ya wiff yer bags, ser. I don’ feel proper letting’ ya schlep ‘em by yerself.”

Artemis smiled, almost fondly. “Thank you, Eamonn, that is most appreciated.”

“Yer welcome, ser. To the airport then?”

“Yes, please.”

He looked back briefly to the only home he had ever known, quietly conveying his goodbyes to those that had meant the most to him; the life he was leaving behind. _I hope this is right. I hope this, at least, finally makes you happy._

 

               

A/N: I’ve always found that Artemis has an enormous capacity for guilt and after the Atlantis Complex have no problem believing that he would have a voice in his head that hated him, absolutely loathed him for things he can’t help. I also believe he secretly harbors some guilt about Root’s death. Just a little. Anyway, it’s just a tidbit that I did not sure its gonna go anywhere, so expect a maybe update. Will not be frequent.


End file.
